Xasha
Xasha (nicknamed "X") was a female bounty hunter who, in 1 BBY, lived with Boba Fett on Nar Shaddaa and wore a customized armored-suit composed of pieces from both Mandalorian and Clone trooper armor. As Fett's occasional partner, she followed him to Cato Neimoidia, shortly after Fett received a mission from Darth Vader to apprehend a renegade clone of the late Galen Marek. Xasha was skilled enough as a bounty hunter to develop a partnership with Boba Fett to the point where he shared his assignments with her. She possessed a sense of sarcasm, especially when it came to her relationship with Fett. She was also optimistic about their overall situation together, even when in times of financial despair. Like any other bounty hunter, Xasha was always concerned with the acquisition of wealth. In addition to earning credits through her career as a mercenary, Xasha was also willing to make a profit by selling items on the black market. As reflected by her customized armor, including her desire for items that were difficult to acquire, Xasha had an interest in outdated materials and equipment that could not be sold legally in the economic market. This is reflected by the fact that her armor was composed of parts from Mandalorian and Clone trooper armor, both of which had become extremely rare by the year 1 BBY. She was also not afraid to sell Stormtrooper armor through illegal channels if it meant making a good profit, despite the fact that Imperial law prohibited the use of Stormtrooper equipment outside of the Imperial Military. Due to her partnership with Boba Fett, Xasha developed a personal relationship with him as well. Although her personality somewhat conflicted with Fett's serious demeanor, Xasha apparently possessed feelings for the clone bounty hunter. She was also not afraid of knowing when to quit a mission if the target was exceedingly superior to her. In lieu of death, Xasha chose to live rather than risk her life for the money or the sake of fulfilling a contract. She also displayed genuine concern for Boba Fett's safety, especially when she feared that his assignment to track down Starkiller could lead to Fett's death. RPG D6 Stats Type: Bounty Hunter Dexterity 3D Blaster 5D, Brawling Parry 4D, Dodge 4D+1, Grenade 4D, Melee Combat 4D, Melee Parry 4D, Thrown Weapons 3D+2, Vehicle Blasters 3D+2 Knowledge 2D Alien Species 3D, Intimidation 4D, Languages 3D, Streetwise 4D+1, Survival 4D Mechanical 2D Beast Riding 3D, Repulsorlift Operation 3D+2, Space Transports 3D+1, Starfighter Piloting 3D+2, Starship Gunnery 3D+1, Starship Shields 2D+2 Perception 3D Con 4D, Gambling 4D, Hide 3D+2, Search 4D+2, Sneak 4D Strength 3D Brawling 4D, Climbing/Jumping 4D, Lifting 3D+2, Stamina 4D, Swimming 3D+2 Technical 2D Armor Repair 3D, Blaster Repair 3D, Computer Program/Repair 3D, Demolitions 3D+2, Repulsorlift Repair 3D+1, Security 4D, Space Transport Repair 3D+1, Starfighter Repair 3D+1 Force Points: 2 Dark Side Points: 1 Character Points: 20 Move: 10 Equipment: Blaster Rifle (5D+1), Mandalorian/Clone Trooper Armor (+2D physical, +2D energy), Knife (STR+1D). Category:Characters Category:Non-Player Characters